


Sweetness

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: It’s kind of two stories in one here. A Ronilliam fic then a Slingphries fic at the bottom. Both of them revolved around the same theme and it kind of felt redundant to post them separately, so hopefully this is okay. Enjoy the fluff because that’s all this is!I'd also like to take a moment and thank Missbumbles and Transistance. You two always leave such wonderful comments and though I don't reply to them like I want to, I do read them and they always make me feel very happy. I'm very grateful for all you two have said about my stories and I hope you like this little gift! Thank you so much again! <3





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbumbles/gifts), [Transistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transistance/gifts).



> It’s kind of two stories in one here. A Ronilliam fic then a Slingphries fic at the bottom. Both of them revolved around the same theme and it kind of felt redundant to post them separately, so hopefully this is okay. Enjoy the fluff because that’s all this is!
> 
> I'd also like to take a moment and thank Missbumbles and Transistance. You two always leave such wonderful comments and though I don't reply to them like I want to, I do read them and they always make me feel very happy. I'm very grateful for all you two have said about my stories and I hope you like this little gift! Thank you so much again! <3

**__________Ronilliam:_ ** **_ Ingredients_________ _ **

 

Ronald couldn’t bake. Over the years, he’d taught himself the basics of cooking, picking up tips and tricks here and there, but he couldn’t bake to save his life. In fact, oddly enough, many of his old dalliances couldn’t bake either. So, when he finally landed a date with the boss after months (rather years) of trying, he was thoroughly surprised to know William could bake and not just simple biscuits either, but gourmet cakes if he wanted. Ronald asked once where he picked up such a skill and William merely answered after so many years of the same thing, he wanted to try _something_ different.

Today was one of those lucky days. Not only was he able to convince William to go home at a decent hour, but when Ronald himself came home from a few after work drinks, he was overwhelmed by the smell of something freshly baked.

Rather like an excitable child, he kicked off his shoes (nearly tripping over the right one) and hurried to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter, cooling, were a batch of cookies. Shortbread if Ronald could guess. It didn’t take long for Ronald to notice William. He stood, back to Ronald, working on another batch of the same cookie, rolling out the dough.

Feeling a little playful, he walked right up behind William and pressed up against his back, resting his hands on William’s over the rolling pins handle. “Hey.”

William had visibly tensed but upon hearing Ronald’s casual greeting, he greatly relaxed, letting Ronald guide the rolling pin; up and down, repeat. “Evening.” William replied. “I take it you enjoyed your little after work excursion?”

“Yeah, well, until I came home and realized how much I missed ya.” Ronald replied, resting his forehead between William’s shoulder blades. William hummed, taking his turn to guide the pin more to the side. “Miss me?” William hummed again and Ronald huffed. “C’mon boss. Least y’ could do is tell me you missed me too.”

William let go of the handles and easily turned in Ronald’s arms to press a welcome home kiss to his forehead. “I have, indeed, missed you too.”

Ronald grinned, eyes lightning up; William instantly reminded of a puppy receiving praise. “So, you need help or anything?”

“I’m nearly done. Just need to cut out the dough and I’ll have them in the oven.” he kissed Ronald’s forehead again, returning to the cookie dough. “I’ll join you in the sitting room when they’re done.” Ronald gave an exaggerated sighed, turning on his heels to go to the sitting room. He flopped over the arm of the couch and pillowed his cheek on his folded arms.

Watching the tuned off telly wasn’t all that exciting it turns out.

Just as Ronald rolled to his back, he jumped slightly when a finger tapped his nose. At first he saw William standing above him with that rare amused look on his face then he noticed something dark in his vision. Eyes going cross, he reached up, swiping off whatever William put on his nose only to find it dough, but not shortbread dough. “Since when did you make chocolate chip cookies?” he asked after eating it.

“I didn’t.” William set down a small bowl Ronald didn’t realized he was holding. “I simply made a small batch of dough for you to enjoy. Last time you were more enthralled with that then the cookies themselves.”

Ronald sat up completely, taking the bowl and setting it in his lap. “Seriously Will? Y’ made a small bowl of dough just for me?”

“That I did.” he leant down, kissing the younger reaper properly this time. “You’ve been working extra hard lately and I want to make sure you know I’ve noticed.”

Ronald felt his cheeks go rosy. “Thanks Will.” with William in such a close proximity, he quickly did exactly what William did to him, plopping a glob of dough on William’s nose. “Payback.”

William blinked then easily brushed it off, licking it off his finger. “Mm, much too sweet for my liking.”

“Means more for me.” Ronald snickered only to set the bowl aside and wrap his arms tightly around William’s neck, hugging him tight. “Thank you, William.”

William looked a tad confused but returned Ronald’s embrace nonetheless. “What are you thanking me for? The dough? If so, it’s no trouble.”

“No.” Ronald sighed. “For a lot of things.” he eased back enough to gently coax William to sit next to him. “You don’t know how much it means to be to know you…love me, just as much as I love you…”

William looked stunned. They had never said those three fated words to each other, it had never even crossed William’s mind. He’d grown up where you showed how much you cared rather than outright say it, but hearing that Ronald did indeed _love_ him, from Ronald’s very own mouth, it was overwhelming, but not in a bad way. Not since had they shared their first kiss had William’s heart swelled like it did now. “Ronald,” he began, affectionately tucking a lock of ginger hair behind Ronald’s ear, “I care so deeply for you that I cannot voice it aloud, so if ‘love’ is the only way of putting it, then yes. I love you, Ronald. So very much.” Ronald hugged him again, even tighter if possible. William hardly caught a glimpse of glistening tears in Ronald’s eyes before his face was buried against his chest. William merely wrapped his arms just as tight around Ronald, holding him there.

Time got away from them until an unpleasant scent jostled them from their embrace. Instantly, William knew what it was and offered a quick apology before rushing from the couch back to the kitchen. Ronald quickly tagged along and found a batch of blackened, burnt cookies sitting on the stovetop. “Oh, damn.” Ronald muttered. “Um…sorry.” he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. “I, ah—”

William laughed then, to Ronald’s surprise. “Of course the only time I forget to set the timer is when you decided to tell me you love me.” He sighed, picking up one of the cookies. “Oh well.”

Ronald shuffled up to William. “…sorry.”

“It’s no harm done.” he turned back to Ronald, setting his hands on Ronald’s shoulders. “I believe what you’ve told me tonight is more important than cookies anyway.”

Ronald’s smile returned and he nodded. “Yeah. I think so too.” still, he did feel a little guilty about burning the second batch of William’s cookies. “Hey!” he perked up. “Why don’t we make another batch, together?”

William looked back at the counter that was still in disarray. “You know, I quite like that idea.” he replied, facing Ronald again. Thus they spent a good chunk of the rest of the evening making another batch of cookies, except this time, there was another ingredient added. One that no other cookie had. Love.

  
  


**__________Slingphries: Sugar____________ **

 

Contrary to what many thought when they saw Eric and Alan together, many simply assumed Alan was the more domestic sort. The one who did all the cooking, the cleaning, etc. While yes, he did help clean the home, do the laundry and such, the one thing he could not do, was cook or bake. It was Eric who was the culinary expert. From one dish to the next, Eric seemed to have every cuisine down pact. It impressed Alan immensely the first time he tasted one of Eric’s homemade dinners and the blonde still continued to impress him. There was something nice about coming home to a warm, home cooked meal rather then the take away or pre-made dinners he was so used to when he was single.

Baking was another one of Eric’s strength. There was nothing more surprising to Alan when he came home on his birthday one year to find Eric had gone out of his way to bake him his favourite kind of cake. To say the least, that warranted a late night ‘dessert’ to repay Eric for the effort he went through.

Today, however, Alan took it upon himself to at least try baking something. Perhaps not to Eric’s calibre, but make the cookies at least edible. They weren’t anything fancy, just a recipe for chocolate chip cookies Eric had given him. “A starters recipe.” he said and let Alan get to it. So, Alan had been at work in the kitchen for some time, working on hard on trying to make the best batch he could.

When he stirred in the final ingredient, he swiped some of the dough on his finger to taste it. He frowned. Something was off. “Eric?” he asked, entering the sitting room with mixing bowl in hand. “I need your help.”

The blonde, who’d been reclined on the couch with book in hand, sat up, setting the open book on the table in front of him. Of course, once he saw Alan in his blue apron that was covered in flour, some sticking to his face and hair where he’d absently wiped away any phantom ticks, he couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear. “Ah, of course. Wha’s my darlin’ need?” he asked, approaching Alan then wrapping his arms around his waist.

Alan held up the bowl, still frowning. “Can you taste test this for me?”

“‘Course I can.” To Alan’s surprise, Eric completely bypassed the bowl and kissed him. His cheeks immediately went a bright pink, his jaw hanging slightly slack when Eric pulled away. Normally, a kiss like that, tongue and all, would be reserved for the bedroom, where Alan expected it. “Yer perfectly sweet tae me.” he winked.

Alan sputtered a moment before he broke out into a small fit of laughter. “Not me you dork! The dough!” he chuckled, showing Eric the bowl again. “Something’s wrong.”

“Ah, o’ course ’s no’ ye then ‘cuz there’s nothin’ wrong with you.” he let Alan go, continuing to smirk at the flush across Alan’s cheeks, taking the bowl from Alan’s hands. Swiping some dough onto his own finger, he blinked at Alan when there was a certain taste missing. “Darlin’, ye followed all the steps right?”

“I’m sure I did.”

“An’ you added sugar, righ’?”

Alan’s jaw snapped shut, blinking out of a sudden realization that he had, indeed, forgotten one of the most important steps to baking cookies. “Oh, damn it.” he groaned, covering his face with his palms. “How the hell did I forget sugar?”

This time, Eric let out a roar of laughter. He removed one hand from the bowl to yank Alan into another hug, the brunette eagerly hiding his face in Eric’s chest, arms limp at his side. “Alan, Alan, Alan,” the older man chided playfully, “ye gotta read the recipe.”

“I did!” came Alan’s muffled protest.

“Well, not well enough apparently.” the blonde turned Alan toward the kitchen, walking with him back to the kitchen counters. “Hey, ye were almost successful.”

“But sugar?! Who forgets sugar when baking cookies?” he sighed, going to the lower cabinets to search for the sugar tin.

Eric grinned to himself, setting some of the dirty utensils in the sink. “Yer too sweet already. ‘m guessin’ ye thought the cookies dinnae need anymore.”

Alan popped up with the tin, throwing Eric a half-hearted pout. “You’re not making me feel any better.”

The look didn’t deter Eric from grinning. If anything, it made it widen. “Jus’ sayin’ what’s true.”

Alan rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight off the smile on his lips. “Fine. I’ll let your _sweet_ talk go, but just this once.” he removed the lid of the sugar tin then picked up the wooden spoon he’d been using. “Now, how much do we put in?”

Once the dough had been corrected and the dough dished out in even portions on the baking sheet, Alan slid the sheet into the oven and Eric set the timer. “Sae, team effort.”

Alan sighed, the apron having been removed and he was now flour free. “Yep.” he plopped down on the couch. “Because I forgot sugar.”

Eric sat next to him, wrapping his arms around the brunette, bringing him in to lay a kiss to his hair. “Aye. Jus’ wait until Ron hears about this.”

Alan stiffened. “You better not tell anyone about this!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s stupid.”

“Exactly! Stupid stories are the best stories.” he snorted. “Ye know how many stupid stories Ron’s told me about Spears? Way too many, lemme tell ya.”

“…really?”

“Oh yeah. Sae, so Spears doesnnae feel sae lonely, let me tell Ron about this.”

Alan sighed, crossing his arms. “Oh, fine. Go ahead.”

“Mm, thank ye love.” with a gentleness Eric surprised many he had, he took Alan’s chin and tilted his head back enough to lay claim to the brunette’s lips; this kiss much softer than the one before. “Hey?”

“Huh?”

“I love ye.”

“I love you too.”

Eventually, the timer from the oven went off, forcing them to untangle from one another to check on the cookies. Alan let Eric be the judge and the blonde deemed them cooked enough. He set them on the cooling rack but Alan didn’t wait long before picking one and taking a bite. While it was soft and warm, there was something else wrong with it. “Um, Eric? There’s another problem.”

Eric’s brow furrowed as he took a cookie. He examined it and nothing looked wrong from the outside, thus he took a bite. Almost immediately his tastes buds were greeted by one thing. “Ugh, _too_ much sugar.” They looked at each other and laughed. They’d make another batch tomorrow with the right amount of sugar.


End file.
